I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves and, more particularly, to an automatic shut off valve responsive to fluid flow rate through a portion of the valve.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known shut off valves which are responsive to a line condition, for example the fluid pressure or fluid flow rate, which automatically close in the event of a particular line condition. These previously known devices, however, have been generally bulky and expensive in construction and not wholly effective in operation.